Monsters (POV switch)
by BeastyTheOtaku
Summary: See the world from the perspective of Seth Harbringer and his friend Silvia Foxheart as they journey the undead infested lands with allies such as Health Scott, and his sister Elisa-Hazel Scott. (I am mainly writing this for if/when my friend;s and my OC's get seperated from the main group. And yes i have Perm. to do this from MookieBear12. the author of Monsters)
1. Outbreak

**Hey what's up guys, BeastZoroark145 here bringing you all a POV switch of ****Mookiebear12's**** Monsters Fanfic. I have gotten permission from her to do this and have entered my very own OC into her story. The only difference about this one is that it will all take place in the mind set/ Point of View (POV) of my OC Seth Harbringer. So enjoy his POV of the first chapter. Also will contain a little POV from my friend's OC Silvia Foxheart Just so everyone is clear to that. BTW all clothing details will be from head to toe order.**

**Note that I do not own Highschool of The Dead what so ever only my OC._**

_**-20 min till Z-Day-**_

Gloomy. That was his first impression of the day. It was some time during school he couldn't remember what time it really was because events of the day just seemed to blur together.

He was currently in the lunchroom because he somehow managed to get this current period off. He was 5, 10. His hair was at a medium length straight, spikey black hair that seemed to have an odd purple sheen. His aquamarine eyes were bordered by a gentle tan face with a crescent shaped scar under his right eye. His clothing consisting of a black hoodie the front being half way zipped revealing a black and white checkered T-Shirt underneath. He had on simple blue jeans with some rips at the knees and black sneakers that looked a bit worn.

He was spaced out looking out a nearby window as the rain softly pelted the building. Playing with a small pocket knife he had with him, the blade being about the length of his middle finger, the boy was lost in his own world. All the sudden he felt as though someone was approaching him. Looking up he saw a silver haired girl walking towards him her ruby red eye set on her goal of approaching him. The other eye was masked behind a small veil of silver hair.

"Hey Seth!" She greeted him with a smile on her face, well that is until she tripped of the leg of a pulled out chair.

Seth being a gentleman and quite frankly not wanting to see her get hurt got up and rushed over to her. She looked relatively calm as if she knew he would catch her which in this case he did but accidentally slammed his shoulder into the side of a table.

"Silvia you have to be more careful, are you ok?" Seth asked his voice containing a lot of concern.

Silvia looked up at Seth with a smile on her face that answered Seth's question all on its own.

"Ya I'm fine. Now then could you please help me up after all you are the one holding me." She asked with an innocent face.

She got up checking that her outfit didn't get ripped on the fall. The clothing she wore consisted of Black and chrome Skullcandy brand headphones, Simple gray T-Shirt, Dark blue jeans with one of those Tri-Belts (AN: Think of a pocket chain but with an actual belt) the hanging piece fell limply to her right, She had dark blue fingerless gloves that seemed to be used for airsoft. Her black and blue digital watch softly glowed on her left wrist the actual clock facing inward. And to top it all off with simplicity a worn pair of black sneakers.

Seth taking in the outfit commented, "Well you look very fashionable today."

Silvia glanced down at her attire again then back up at Seth, "Thanks I actually tried this time instead of just putting on pajamas." She beamed.

"I would have to agree with that." Said a strangely familiar voice. Looking around Seth noticed Scott one of the first friends he had made moving to America.

Seth waved over to Scott, "Hey Scott how have you been?"

Scott shrugged his brown hair neatly cut and straight hung over his green eyes, "I could be worse. I just got scolded at from my teacher for forgetting my pencil."

Seth grinned and patted him on the shoulder, "Hey it's not your fault that the teacher is a complete jerk."

"Yea whatever dude." Seth noticed that all he was wearing was a brown polo with some denim jeans and track shoes.

"What's with the randomization Scott?" Seth questioned

Scott looking down at his attire, "I was tired today and I guess hadn't realized what I grabbed. My dog kept waking me up at night."

"Ya you could say that. Or you could spill the beans and admit that you were watching season three of Walking Dead." Silva enquired with a funny looking 'All-knowing' face directed at Scott.

"W-what are you talking about... it was my dog I swear!" Scott desperately tried to convince them a little sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

Seth not wanting to end up in the middle of an argument about sleep decided to butt in at that moment, "Alright before this escalates to a dispute I'm going to say this."

He looked at Scott, "Why the hell were you staying up just to watch a zombie show?"

Scott admitted defeat because he knew he wouldn't sway Seth on this, "Because… I wanted to know what would happen to Rick and the group." He mumbled

"Figures you would get hooked on that show." Seth commented

Suddenly cutting off the trio's conversation the announcement speakers rang and a desperate, shell shocked and mostly scared shitless voice came squawking from them, "All students! This is an emergency! The school is under attack! This is not a drill! Find a safe place to hide and help anyone that you can! I repea-." Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the speakers and just barely audible a low moaning came from them as well, "Shit! Everyone do as I say and –NO!" The man's blood curdling scream could be heard over the speakers as well as a faint splash of some liquid.

Scott looked shell shocked from what he had just heard and frantically ran towards the door leading to the Library to warn anyone who might be there.

Seth reached out for him but was too late, Scott! Scott! Wait! Come back where are you going?!" Seth cried out desperately trying to get his friend's attention He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Silvia looking at him then desperately pointing at the window.

"Seth we have to go now!" She claimed urgently.

Seth looked out the window and saw something he though he never would, Blood splattered upon other windows of classes and students being devoured alive by other students with sickeningly pale skin.

"_What the hell is this?!" _Seth thought frantically when one of the pale skinned students suddenly smashed the door Scott had just ran out of. So Seth did the only thing he knew could help them the most right now, He grabbed Silvia's hand and ran as fast as he could while picking her up piggyback style.

"_We have to get out of here! And fast!"_

_**-Z-Day-**_

**Alright guy I hope you have enjoyed Seth's POV of Mookiebear12's Monsters. From here on I will be at least 1 chapter behind her because I make it into a POV switch. So as always PM if you have any questions I'll be sure to get back to you ASAP.**


	2. Trying Times

_**-Z Day+ 10 min.-**_

All hell broke loose in a matter of minutes. First it was calm and peaceful with some light rain pattering the windows and now Seth was carrying Silvia on his back running for their lives.

"Come on faster Seth!" Silvia shouted right next to his ear.

Seth groaned as his ear slightly rang, "You don't have to yell and for the record I'm carrying you, my backpack and anything that's in your backpack on my shoulders so this is the fastest you're going to get."

Silvia contemplated this and started emptying her back pack, it was hard though as she had to reach behind her as if she were handcuffed. She fumbled with the zipper and pulled it down emptying the contents of her backpack on the floor. There was a sound of quick loud tapping behind them, as Seth looked back he noticed that Silvia let loose a small torrent of about twenty or fifty marbles of all different colors and sizes. This caused trouble for them as the bouncing marbles attracted unwanted attention as some of them started lurching towards the two.

Seth noticing this and quickly tried to place his hand on her backpack but unintentionally put his hand on hers, he still stopped the cascade of stuff though, "Silvia stop that it's attracting them we have to stay quiet somehow but also not get cornered." He said trying hide the fact that he was still touching her hand.

Seth slowed his pace greatly quieting his footsteps. Then he bent down carefully and reached for a book dropped by a pool of blood and chucked it down the hall behind them.

"_Come on take the bait." _Seth thought as soon they book made a loud smack against a row of lockers. That's when things got a little hectic, zombies lurched forward toward the hit lockers from virtually every direction. Seth actually saw a couple of them dragging themselves forward due to having parts of their legs missing mainly were normal people would be crippled.

Seth pulled Silvia close so he can speak in her ear, "See that. If we make too much noise those things will get use for sure." He whispered silently.

Silvia nodded and took of her backpack tossing it into a nearby open door leading to a classroom but not before she grabbed about twenty or so more marbles from the various pockets. Putting them in her pockets she looked at Seth and smiled, "Just in case we get into trouble." She said this with a quiet voice and a smirk on her face.

Seth rolled his eyes and started looking around. His eyes fell upon one of those old fashion brooms made from wood. He approached it and twisted the handle very softly until it came loose revealing a tip of twisted metal that connected the stick and actual broom, "We better arm ourselves if we're going to last very long in this." And he handed the makeshift weapon to Silvia, "Here I know you're good with polearms and stuff like that."

Silvia nodded and took the broom stick inspecting the shaft like soldier inspecting his gun's mechanics, "It'll have to do I guess plus we now have a ranged advantage."

Seth continued his small search for his own weapon and then remember that he had a small pocket knife in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped the blade out, it was just about as long as his middle finger He sighed, "At least we can still take them down if the get past your pole. But I need something better."

Silvia pointed down the hall, "We could try the janitor's closet we could find something useful in there." She whispered enthusiastically.

Seth had to agree with this, by his reasoning there could be any amount of tools or bit capable of being used as a weapon, "Yea let's do it."

As Seth and Silvia both now tread carefully down the halls they saw more detail in the mayhem they used to call school. There were still survivors other than them, he could somehow tell plus some of the infected were going away from them to other parts of the school. Lost in thought of who might still be alive Seth stepped on a corpse's hand. He only noticed this because it made a faint crunch under his foot. Looking down he saw that it was one of those that come back but with a slight difference. Its skull was bashed in. Seth knelt down and looked around for any clues as to which way the survivor may have gone.

"Hey Silvia look here. Someone's been here and it looks like they were armed." Seth pointed to the dent in its skull.

Silvia approached cautiously as if it were still alive, "Well then we might want to stay away from others unless we can tell their state of mind in this hell hole we used to die of boredom in."

Seth understood her reasoning for this, if someone say just watched their friend get ripped apart alive… let's just say that can cause some things to change in their head, "Ya we should try and avoid others but if they seem ok I guess we should at least introduce ourselves and help out." Seth said quietly and started again down the hallway slightly dragging Silvia along making sure she was nearby.

Meanwhile Seth kind of went into oblivious mode for a minute as he wondered,_ "Just how the hell did this all happen?"_ Seth felt himself being shook and looked around until his eyes fell upon Silvia brandishing her broom stick at a group of zombies. There were about ten of them all different sizes.

"Seth we have a problem." Silvia stated obviously backing up slightly as they slowly lurched forward.

Seth noticed that they weren't focused on them, "Wait Silvia I don't think they know we are even here…" he stated and reached inter her side pocket for a large marble. It was ruby red and clear. Seth chucked it over the zombie's head and heard it smash a window down the hall, so probably a turn-off.

Three of them turned and instantly dashed at the sound but it didn't work on the rest, "Danm looks like we have to take them out the old fashioned way." Seth said drawing his pocket knife.

Silvia nodded and tightened her grip on the shaft as she quickly plunged the sharp tip into the closest one's forehead tearing through the skull as if it was made of paper mashie.

Seth gripped his knife and rushed the ones that got too close to Silvia putting a quick jab to the temple. Afterwards they were slightly out of breath about nine zombie lay permanently dead in front of them.

"Ok… there's the janitor's room just down the hall let's get ourselves a new weapon." Seth said motioning down the hall.

Silvia took a slight lead this time due to her having the giant pointy stick, "You sure we could find anything useful in there Seth?" Silvia asked with some doubt.

Seth gave a flat answer, "Even if it's just a pipe I'll take it for its longer range."

They finally got to the janitor's room and walked inside closing the door behind them. Sadly that's when Seth put his knife away and some random idiot jumped him slamming Seth into the wall.

"Gah! What the hell?" Seth cried out as he started feeling punches to his sides.

"Stay away from me! I'll kill you monsters!" Said a shell-shocked male voice.

Silva slammed her staff or Makeshift spear into the kid knocking him off Seth, "Stop that!"

The kid quickly receded into a corner and looked at them with shocked wide eyes that practically oozed fear, "Please kill me. Kill me now…" he said in an extremely soft voice.

Seth smacked the kid straight up in the side of the head getting his attention, "Hey… listen to me. You don't want to die here ok? What about your friends and family? They're going to be worried about you." Seth said in a stern yet gentle voice.

The kid looked up at Seth tears about to gush from his eyes, "I don't have any friends and I only have my dad." his voice trailing off near the end.

Seth smirked and helped the kid up, "Well then let's get you back to him."

The kid wipe off his pants and Seth guessed he was trying to keep something from the old life. He walked to the door and opened it, "By the way my names Takano Kiros- agh!" sadly he turned around toward Seth and Silvia not noticing one of the zombies standing right there.

Seth quickly looked around and found a two foot long pipe, _"Well I did say I'd even use a pipe at this point"_ He grabbed it and smashed the infected's skull but it was too late, Takano had been bit on his arm.

"Danmmit, well… looks like I'm finished." He said with a smirk on his face, "But at least there are people who will remember me." He looked at Seth and Silvia with sad eye and got up.

"I'll go distract most of them in the hall way, you two should try and get outside. And before you try and talk me out of it, im already bit I'll just die in a matter of minutes anyway so let me help you two have a better chance at survival." Takano said this with tear swelling from his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thank you Takano. We won't forget your sacrifice." Seth then grabbed a screw driver from a box and handed it to him, "Take some of them out for me will you?" Seth asked in a friendly voice as if it was a game.

Takano smiled at this, "I'll try but with all that noise we just cause you two need to move now."

Silvia nodded and grabbed Seth's arm, "He's right we have to go," she looked at Takano, "Take care and I'm sure you dad would have been proud of you."

Takano waved goodbye and rushed down the hall out of sight, it wasn't too long until they heard shouting and then dead silence. Both of them let out a sigh and continued on their way.

About five minutes later they were almost outside near one of the field around the school that's when they saw him.

Seth brightened up, "Scott! Hey you survived I can't bele-"that's when he noticed the horrible truth… Scott was dead and all he cared about now was ripping into his former friends. Things went into a blur for Seth as he had a mini flashback of all the fun he had with Scott. In the background he could vaguely see eight of them lurching forward surrounding them. And he heard Silvia scream he worried if she was alright then the sounds of rushing footsteps and crunching skulls took over his thoughts.

Snapping out of his stupor Seth took to battle, "Silvia! Take out the ones on you left! I've got the ones on my right!"

Silvia slammed her broom handle into one of the infected's head, "Got it Seth!"

Maybe a minute later all three of them were slightly panting. Seth looked at the new comer he had cream colored blonde hair, "Im Seth Harbringer," He motioned to Silvia, "This is Silvia Foxheart"

She waved hello to the boy, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Hiroshi Daitoryu." He said quietly, "We need to look for more survivors of this… Whatever _this_ is."

Seth spoke for both of them when he said this, "Agreed"

"_There is no way I'm just going to let another incident like Takano's happen again. And I may just have to reveal just what I am soon enough…"_ Seth thought to himself.

The Trio set off back down the hall into the school on a mission, to save anyone they possibly can.

**_-Z Day + two hours-_**

* * *

**Alright guys there's the second chapter of my POV switch. Note that the last part actually goes hand in hand with the last part of the original Monsters because that is where Seth and Silvia first link up with one of the other OC's. So hope you enjoyed this chapter I stayed up so I can finish it. So night everyone cus I we all have a long day ahead of us.**


End file.
